The Return of Lost Sons
by Uchihawannabe
Summary: Sasuke killed Itatchi, he believes he is the last Uchiha, Naruto never had a family so he created one of his own, how wrong they were 3 OC's and some graphic and bloody content SasuSaku, OCxOC OCHina
1. Chapter 1

Return of Lost Sons

Summary

Sasuke killed Itatchi, he thought he was the last Uchiha, Naruto never knew a family, so he created one of his own, now reality strikes as two new ninja come to the rescue at their time of need, and they find out how wrong they are

_Hey peeps, this is Bigsho, I'm working with Uchihawannabe on this one, it's his first fic and he's a friend of mine, so I thought I'd help him out, you might know me from my fic Metal Isn't Always Cold, well we introduce two OC's based on ourselves, those who didn't like my fic won't like this one, common knowledge, and this will be my last fic with OC's cause I'm sick of the shit they get, and I don't really like shoving them into the story, but my next one is called Five Star Seal: Broken Chains, and that's all I'll say_

Hey guys, this is Uchihawannabe, My first point to make is this, if you don't like OC's, then turn around and walk the fuck away, I don't like people giving others shit about choosing to pop in a character, now my characters are based off real people, myself and Bigsho, we will use our real first names in this, as I want to incorporate them into the story they will have a decent amount of strength, they will be about as strong as Naruto and Sasuke are normally, without demon charka or curse marks or any other bullshit, so fuck off about super powered characters, good-bye

I don't own Naruto, so don't ask

He was running, he had escaped, finally, he was going for the one person that had caused his pain, the one who killed his family, and he was nearing him, slowly but surely, and with his new weapon he would be able to kill him and avenge them, a small smile lit his deathly looking face, and then he was in a clearing, his tormentor standing in front of him, staring him down, waiting to see if the youngest could attain his respect, to be worthy of death, he was getting sick and tired of watching him fool around with power, now it was time to see if little brother had it in him, the older opened his eyes, letting the effect of their genjutsu loose, only to have it reversed on him, he didn't see the ninja form his signature move, the one his teacher taught to him, the teacher who had replaced his father, the one he used against the boy who was his rival, and closer to a brother than the one standing before him, what he did see is himself, killing his best friend over and over again, on the day he attained his clan's full power, until it was too late, he broke it, just in time to see the chidori enter his chest, then feel it bust through his ribs, smashing his heart, and exit out his back, the two sharingan users stared at each other as the older died, Sasuke threw his body off his arm and ran off into the forest, eager to be home, the one he never should have left

* * *

The days passed slowly, as he worked his way back, avoiding ninja that were his former allies, and the nights were horrible, thinking of the nightmares that he had committed in the name of power, and he dreamt them as well, but when the full moon was out he would look up and remember a journey, his first true mission, the training, spent his days and nights competing against his friend, or enemy, at least now, he had tried to kill him, he remembered that too, the killer intent, the powerful chakra, the eyes, the pain, then he would close his eyes and cry himself to sleep, hoping his old friends might see it in them to forgive him, and up he was the next morning, heading home

She had cried, she had cried for him first, when he left, then when he wouldn't come back, then Naruto left, she was alone, and not even Tsunade could get her back, and she was training her, the pain was too great to bear, then Naruto came back, her old self shown, only once in a while, but she was closer to completion, at night she would always hope that Sasuke would be at the gate in the morning, and she would walk to the gate early, just to wait, and occasionally Naruto would be there, waiting just as she was, hoping that he would be back, always disappointed when he didn't appear, and would go home to drown her sorrows in something, tea, booze or ice cream, but she never shed a tear when Naruto came back, she wanted to look stronger, and that meant she couldn't cry, she could never cry

Naruto wanted to kill him, not really, but still, he needed to feel justified, he had a scar on his chest, and he never spoke of it, everyone knew what it was from, knew who had made it, and hated him for it, he hated Sasuke, yet couldn't, they were friends, practically brothers, well, more than Itatchi was anyway, so he left, to get stronger, he came back stronger, way stronger and ready to find him, but Tsunade held him back, as always

* * *

He was waiting for her, she thought that he was waiting for Sasuke, no, he loved watching her, even though he had resigned himself from trying, he could never get anywhere with her, as usual, yet this morning was somehow different from the others, he stiffened, there was a scent in the air, blood, sweat, and snake, his eyes flahed red, and his fangs grew

"What is it?" Sakura asked, with fear in her eyes, remembering Wave

"I smell snake" he said "Snake and blood"

All the ninja in the area had felt the spike of killer intent, and rushed to the gate, too late, they watched as Naruto stood in the gateway, looking out on the road, with his mouth agape, with a wide-eyed Sakura staring in the same direction, the ninja followed their eyes and saw a young man standing in the road, blood covering his right arm, with a smile as he recognized the two waiting at the gate

"I'm home" Sasuke said with a weary grin

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage with a sad look on his face, he had told his reasons for returning, he had escaped from Orochimaru and killed Itatchi, he asked that he be spared and allowed to rejoin the ranks of Konoha ninjas, in return, he gave them all his knowledge of Orochimaru and his plans, which was very extensive, and waited now for her ruling on the matter

"You realize that by coming back you are now in danger from Orochimaru and his horde", she said

"Yes" he replied

"And you also know that, as you betrayed us once we can't truly trust you, not until we know completely that you are worthy to gain our trust once more" she stated

"Yes" he replied once more

"Very well, I will reinstate you as a genin of the Leaf village" she said with a smile at how his eyes brightened

"That is all for today" she said as she dismissed him from the office, looking at his former teacher, "Kakashi" she said "I want you to keep a close eye on him"

"Not hard" he said "Which one do you want me to use?"

"Then keep that Sharingan one on him" she replied, and he left with a bow

* * *

Sasuke left the Hokage's office and walked down the street, heading to the one place he knew he'd find the others, training ground 7, their old training ground, and there they were, he smiled and walked up to them, only for a fist to connect with his head, slamming him into a tree

"Didn't expect that one didya pretty boy" Naruto hissed

Sasuke spat out a glob of blood and expected to hear the old Sakura behavior (Naruto, I'll kill you for what you did to my precious Sasuke), instead he heard her say

"I think you had that one coming"

"Naruto, I'll kill you for that" he said through clenched teeth

"Didn't work the last time you tried, did it" Naruto replied, striking again, Sasuke jumped flipped backwards and kicked him in the jaw

"I think I came pretty close" Sasuke replied

"Yeah, you actually did" Naruto said, pulling up his shirt and showing the huge scar

"Well, do you want another one, I'd be happy to oblige" Sasuke said, making the handsigns for the chidori, the lightning jumping up and down in his palm

"Try it" Naruto said, forming a rasengan in his hand

"Now now, enough of that" said kakashi, who had kind of appeared out of nowhere

"Make us" said Naruto and Sasuke, almost in union

Kakashi jumped in between them, eyeing Saske's chidori darkly, and hearing the whir of a rasengan behind him, he looked from one to the other, then laughed

"What's so funny" Sasuke said, glaring at his former teacher

"you two weren't even going to use those" he said, a smile showing through his mask

"What makes ya say that" Naruto said

"Because you're both clones" Kakashi said as he threw two kunai through each of them, causing them to go up in smoke

"WHAT??" Sakura screamed

"Aawww, Kakashi sensei, why'd you go and ruin my fun" Naruto said jumping out of a nearby tree, only for Sakura's super powered fist to knock him into a small building across the street, which turned out to be the building that Sasuke was using at the moment, the walls collapsed under the force and a Half naked Sasuke on the john was revealed to the world

"NA-RU-TO!!" Sakura screamed, running after a hurriedly retreating Naruto, bombarding him with punches and kicks (Now this is normal Sakura behavior) thought an angry Sasuke, who was still in the ruined bathroom, he looked around and turned a beet red, then quickly performed an illusion jutsu to make it look like a huge tree

"Typical" kakashi said

* * *

Two days later, and everything was almost normal again, Sasuke had been evaluated and was up for the chunin exams this year, along with Naruto, and the two decided to spend entire days competing to see which one of them was better, and then there was the missions, and they were stuck with the dirty work, babysitting, gardening, trash collecting, and the most evil one of them all, finding that damned satanically possessed cat, which seemed to find a way to escape the clutches of that woman everyday (Naruto had a bet with Sasuke that there was a deal with her to let it out, then look grateful when it was brought to her, Sasuke thought that there were thousands of the damned things, and secretly vowed to kill every last damned one of them), then an Anbu patrol, or what was left of an Anbu patrol reported to the hokage

It was a clear summer day and Naruto and Sasuke were stuck inside, babysitting a loud little two year old while his mother went out shopping, and the kid wouldn't shut up, they tried locking him in the bathroom, didn't work, they fed him everything in the kitchen, didn't work, they tied him down in his bed, didn't work, so finally Sasuke cracked and locked him in a closet, grabbed a pair of earmuffs, and waited (Naruto had already given up at this point and had put on a pair a long time ago, and was snoring peacefully on the couch, the newest Make Out Paradise volume on his stomach, courtesy of being the writers apprentice, Sasuke quietly snuck over and grabbed it, having become infatuated with the series during his time with the sound, Orochimaru saying quite fondly that it was the best thing Jiraiya had ever done in his life, he was immersed in the perverted world of the book when he felt a vibration on his belt, he looked down and seen a message on a small device, it said three words: report to Hokage, he looked up and seen Naruto looking at one on his as well, Naruto got up and quickly scribbled a note for the kid's mother, explaining what was happening, he looked over at Sasuke, growled and snatched his book back, whispering "Bastard" as he ran out the door, Sasuke hot on his heels

At the Hokage's office, they walked in tho see Tsunade and Jiraiya, along with Kakashi, Gai, and several of the rookie 9, along with Neji and Lee

"So, do you like the latest volume Jiriaya whispered to Naruto" earning them both an evil glare from Tsunade

"It was great Pervy Sage, when's the next" he replied

"OH, I don't know, have you been doing any resear-..., I mean, collecting of information on the subject since I left you in the hands of Kakashi?"

"A bit", and he never said more, as both Tsunade and Sakura punched them into the wall

Sasuke held back a little after that, but before everybody was settled down he walked over to Jiraiya ans said quietly

"Sir, I believe you know who I have been training under for the last three and a half years don't you?" he asked

"Yes I do" Jiraiya said sourly

"Well did you know he is a huge fan of your work"

"really,... interesting, I HAVE FOUND HIS TRUE WEAKNESS" Jiraya yelled to the crowed in the Hokage's office, he reached behind him and grabbed a little red book with a cover that said 'Orochimaru's Theoretical Weaknesses', Sasuke got a glimpse of the first page ad read what it said, there were several things listed that had lines through them or stars beside them, on the first page he seen kryptonite with a line through it, on the second porn had a star, Sasuke soon realized what the lines and stars meant and decided he'd walk away from this one (Porn) he thought (Not a bad idea)

"People" Tsunade said "An Anbu squad was ambushed earlier today, we are lucky that one of them was able to escape, he has told us everything and is currently being cared for in I.C.U, now from what he said I believe Orochimaru is coming to invade" she looked at Sasuke and said "I think he realizes that his pupil has returned to the village and might try to capture him, I have called all of the ninja that are battle hardened to prepare for the attack, which should be here in two or three hours, now I will give you all some soldier pills, use them sparingly, and Sasuke, don't use your curse mark, Naruto, don't unleash the demon chakra unless you are fighting Orochimaru himself, then I don't care, he will be in this fight, that's all for now, go to a post at the gate, wait there for my orders"

They went directly to the gate, preparing for the attack, they didn't have to wait long as the trees around the wall started rustling, the men up on the wall threw kunai into the treeline until the rustling stopped, the ninja on the ground moved out onto the road cautiously, then went into the trees, some followed the ninja back and reported that Orochimaru and the Sound were waiting in a large field exactly 15 kilometers from the gate, a large force of close to three hundred ninja, Tsunade looked grim, they couldn't spare so many ninja, so she and Jiraiya had all of the Anbu and some others gather up and get ready for a counter attack, all in all they had almost half of the Sound's numbers, but it was all they could spare, when the next scout came back he reported that the number was closer to one thousand, and that they were preparing to make a charge on the village, Tsunade's time to decide was up, the ninja left the village, all of them, except for some genin and low-level chunin, their numbers still weren't over eight hundred, but the numbers were closer, Tsunade led the charge moving faster than anybody, she was standing on the edge of the field, staring at the army that Orochimaru had conjured, summing closer to two thousand, they were outnumbered almost three to one, she had the ninja prepare, then led the charge, as the two forces collided the sky darkened over, and it began to rain

Naruto didn't remember much, just the constant fighting, killing, he watched as a kid, a chunin that had to be younger than him get impaled by a sword, then his body being thrown around like a rag doll as another ninja met the blade, his kunai flashing, he struck the man in the head with both of them, and felt his skull cave in around his knives, felt the liquefied brain matter ooze onto his hands as he yanked the knives out with a sloshing sound to cut into another, and another, and another, when he was tired he stepped back and took a soldier pill, feeling it work it's magic he observed the battle, it wasn't going well for the Leaf, who had lost almost half their numbers during the charge, he sighed and jumped back in, and took out three more ninja with his kunai before having to throw them to deflect the weapons thrown at him, he made a couple clones, who all created a rasengan, then the rejoined the battle a second time

The rasengan tore up his enemies, who weren't fast enough to stop him, he bloodied ten more ninja before Tsunade called a retreat to treeline, they recuperated for about an hour before they introduced a new tactic, the Leaf now numbered a little over three hundred twenty, while the Sound numbered twelve hundred, they couldn't risk a direct charge, so they sent in groups of twenty, four groups attacking at a time, Naruto's group was first, along with Sasuke's group, they went in, losing five on the charge, they fought hard, and the rasengan and chidori flashed the deadliest out of it all, they could be spotted for miles, and that alerted the two standing on top of the cliff a kilometer to the West, who had been watching the battle with interest, they looked at each other, and then down onto the battlefield below

Naruto's group retreated and another took their place, and they went at a trade-off like this for hours, or maybe longer, the rain never stopped, the sky grew darker, but Naruto and Sasuke always had the light from their jutsu to light the way, legends were created that night, of two demons created by the Shikigami who lead the charges in battles that rage at night, their lanterns burning every being in their way, it was true, they did, until the third time the sky darkened, they were the last charge, then the whoe army was going to retreat into the trees for awhile, hoping to gain some rest, as all the soldier pills were gone, they had been at it for a good ten minutes when Naruto heard a voice

"You put up a valiant effort, my pupil, but you can't kill me" Orochimaru laughed as he picked Sasuke up by his neck, Sasuke fought for a little while, then was silent, Orochimaru threw him into the cliff that the Sound had been pushed to in the past couple hours, he hit it hard and rock buried him

"No!!" Naruto screamed and threw himself at Orochimaru, the sanin smiled and dodged Naruto's pitiful excuse of an attack

"Let me show you how it's done" Orochimaru said as he bitch slapped Naruto, who flew a couple feet, then skidded across the ground, he looked up as the sanin approached for the kill "You have gotten in my way for the last time" he said, then Naruto heard it

"FIre-style: Fireball jutsu"

"Sasuke" he turned to see who it was, it wasn't Sasuke, there were two ninja standing in front of the retreating Leaf Ninja, one was using a fire jutsu

"Wind-style: gusting wind, the other said

"Combined jutsu: Blazing Gale" they both said, then the field was engulfed in flame

After the blaze subsided they pulled Naruto and Sasuke back to the treeline, as soon as they dropped the two down they were surrounded by ninja, a woman in green with blonde hair walked to them and said "Who are you"

just then Jiraiya walked over, he stared at the two "Jay, Stephen, what are you guys doing here?"

_Prologue written entirely by Stephen Allen, A.K.A Bigsho, storyline written by Uchihawannabe with help from Bigsho_

_Bigsho: hey guys, he told me what to write and I did, so don't expect the format to always be like this one(also know that this asshole will probably start spelling my name wrong after this chapter, remember peeps, it's spelled with a PH as in P.H.D (I wish I had one of those) I like this writing format, I think I'm gonna write my new one like this too) that one won't be out till around Nov._


	2. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

Family Reunion

Uchihawannabe here, Bigsho kicked ass on the prologue, now I'll see if I can do any better

The day I become Pope is the day I own Naruto, So I'm pretty damn close

"Jay, Stephen what the hell are you doing here? " said Jiraiya

"Thanks, its nice to see you too you old fart." said Jay

"Okay who the fuck are these guys and how do you know them?" Naruto asked

"Oh sorry guys I would like you to meet Jay Uchiha, and Stephen Uzumaki."

All of a sudden the group heard a thunk and a out of the "blue what the fuck". they turn around just in time to see Naruto on the ground and Sasuke froming the Chidori saying somthing like "shit I missed one" as he was looking the two's haedbands.

"So you two are part of the Akatsuki huh so why did you help us with the sound?" Sasuke asked

"Frist of all if you ever call me or my friend Akatsuki member agian I will cut your nut sack off, and to answer your queston no we are free lancers." said Jay

"So why did you help us?" asked Tsunade

"I can asnwer that one, said Jiraiya "I asked them to come these two are my top spys, I don't know why they're here but I'm glad they are, we'd have lost without them, so let's give 'em a big 'thanks' , they all grumbled a small thank you and waited for Tsunade's orders, and a couple minutes later Naruto woke up and he and Sasuke walked up to Stephen and Jay.

"So your an Uchiha huh why don't you prove it." said Sasuke in his arrogant Uchiha way.

"Okay frist of all I wouldn't be talking at least my hair dosn't look like a chiken's ass." said Jay as he closed his eyes as he yelled "sharingan" and opened his showing that he had the sharingan at its second stage.

At Jay's revelance of the sharingan Sasuke grew wide-eyed "I'm not alone" he said, then he smiled "A normal Uchiha I see, using a pitiful sharingan such as that" his laughter permeated the air as he activated his own, revealing the mangyekou

Sasukes laughter was cut short by a swift kick in the gut, winding him, Jay had him by the neck, he lifted him into tha air and said "I'd shut your mouth little brother, I may let you live, and you say I'm a pitiful excuse of an Uchiha" and with a kunai he cut off Sasukes bangs, leaving him bald at the top of his head "That should teach you not to mouth your elders" Jay said

While everybody was entertained by the Uchiha's squabble, Stephen walked over to Tsunade and said "Dear aunt, forgive us for startling you and the village, my cousin was in danger and I couldn't let Orochimaru kill him"

"Wait" Naruto said "Hold the phone, Aunt?"

"Yes, we are related to her through the Second Hokage" Stephen said

"And another thing, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A COUSIN, PERVY SAGE!!" he yelled into Jiraiya's ear

"Well" he said, rubbing his now sore ear "At first I didn't want to believe it, but the evidence pointed to it, your uncle had betrayed the village and joined Orochimaru, then was killed by a team of Anbu, there were rumors that he donated a son to Orochimaru, but we weren't sure, he did look like you, and checking the records I did find that your uncle did have a son of around 9 when he betrayed the village, and he says he was here to see your father die"

"So you know who my father is, who is he?" naruto asked Stephen

"Your father is the Fourth, he is also the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside you" Stephen said

"NO" Tsunade yelled, but it was too late

"So my own father did this to me" Naruto said with tears in his eyes, he looked at Jiraiya and said, "Why did he use me?"

"Naruto, understand this, your mother had died during your birth, and the fox was nearing the village, he needed someone to seal the fox into, you were his only hope, I watched as he performed the jutsu, he died to make sure you lived, to make sure we all lived" he said

"Fine" Naruto said, he looked dejected "But I want to know about my uncle, and my cousin, you are a sound ninja, or are you Akatsuki?" he asked

"I'm niether" Stephen said " I was raised by the sound yes, my techniques are wind and sound yes, but my father was a Leaf ninja, his death was staged, there wasn't an Anbu team, my father was a spy for the Third, and on his orders I was given to Orochimaru and his men as a pupil, I found one of Jiraiya's spies in the Sound, and through him I met Jiraiya, and was accepted into his network, I trained with several sound ninjas, and even Orochimaru and Itatchi trained me, them when Itatchi joined the Akatsuki I was ordered to join him, and until a week ago I was Itatchi's right hand man"

"A week, I killed him a month ago" sasuke said

"No, you didn't, that was a pawn, that was Jiraiya's first spy in Akatsuki, he was found out, then through him, me and Jay were discovered, Jay's parentage was revealed to me then, and Itatchi was pissed that two of his family survived, we were ambushed by Itatchi and some of his men, we barely made it out of there with our lives" Stephen replied

"You mean you didn't know that Jay was an Uchiha ?" Sasuke asked "How is that possible"

"He never used his sharingan, and I never asked about his parentage, I was just told to find a half dead boy on a road and take him back to the Akatsuki, and I did, he was attacked by bandits, a staged attack, but it was quite thorough" he answered

Jay stepped up and said, "i'll tell my story if you want to hear it, I'd rather not though" he said, looking at the Hokage

"Tell it then" Tsunade said

"Well when my mother was pregnant my aunt, who was also expecting started seeing things, like someone killing the clan, she grew paranoid, and when my mother went into labor, my aunt forced herself to go into labor as well, my aunt's child was stillborn, but before anyone could record that she switched the babies, and my mother never knew I existed, my aunt and uncle left the village, and when I was ten my older brother of three years had killed everybody in the clan, and that day I learned of my true parents, I activated my sharingan that night, and ran away, I went back to the village in the leaves and went through the destroyed Uchiha compound, and I found my true father laying in a large room, a sword sticking from his chest, I tried to pull it out and it broke at the hilt, someone heard me and tried to attack, I fled, and was beaten senseless on a road in the South, Stephen found me and Introduced me to the Akatsuki, which I joined as his servant, wearing a stone headband, until I was trained in the sound style by Stephen, then I was given the headband I'm wearing now, I'm eighteen, and I believe Stephen is twenty, he introduced me to Jiraiya two years ago, who knew automattically who I was, or at least what clan I came from, and at my will he kept that a secret"

"Well, now that we know who you are, why did you come back?" Tsuande asked

"We were found out, our messager slipped up and revealed who the spies in Akatsuki were, there were fifteen of us, we are the last two, the only survivors" Stephen said

"Well, did you kill Orochimaru and the Sound?" Naruto asked

"Our combined jutsu isn't strong enough for that, it's just a diversionary tactic, but we burned a few, and the others retreated, Orochimaru among them" Jay said

"Well shit" Tsunade said "Can't we ever kill that motherfucker, son of a bitch"

"We're sorry, we used a jutsu on the spur of the moment, we didn't have time for anything more powerful, hell, the only other jutsu we could've used would have killed everybody in front of us, and that kind of defeated the pupose, so shut up and be happy dammit" stephen said with a scowl

"Wait, so you don't know the Uchiha taijutsu?" Sasuke asked Jay

"Stephen was never taught that type, he trained me in all the fire-style jutsus and taught me a bit of the sound taijutsu"

"Well I don't know all the fire-style jutsus, but I've mastered the Uchiha fighting style"

"Well, I believe it's time for some family training" Jay said

"Fine" Sasuke said with a shrug

"And I believe it's time you learned our family's jutsus, Naruto" Stephen said "Along with our taijutsu, which your father modified to create the move that earned his nickname, let's go"

"how long will it take for me to learn them all?" Naruto asked

"Well, if Jiraiya's boasting is true, I say you could learn it all in about three months" he replied

"Sweet" Naruto said "Let's get going"

"How long will the training period be?" sasuke asked

"Well, with the sharingan it should only take us about five days" Jay said

"Whatever" Sasuke said

"Well, let's get back to the village, we need to get a bunch of people out here to carry the dead" Tsuande said, and led the remaining ninja to the village


	3. The Uchihas are back

Hey whats up this it Uchihawannabe here bisho here

thanks for all the hits on chapter one this is my first story and that means a lot to me

I don't own Naruto if I did him and Hinata would be together by now MY OC AND HINATA FOREVER

It had been five days since the Uchihas went in to the woods and trained, Jay and Sasuke have just got back and were now heading towords the Uchiha Compond so that they could get Jay moved in and so they could go and walk around the village.

"So you know our mother right I mean before our pice of shit of a bother killed her?" Jay asked

"Yeah I did and our father and all of our other family members before they were killed." Sasuke said

"What were our father and mother like?" asked Jay

"Well our mother was the nicest person that you would ever meet, and she would always help any one who needed help, and when she could she would try to give back to the village like money donations, and she would help out at the ninja acadamy, she loved this village and it loved her"

"and our father?" Jay asked

"Our father was proud, he didn't really care for anything but power, yet when it came to our mother he was putty in her hands, he didn't see the use of me because he had Itatchi" Sasuke frowned "He only spoke to people in two ways, dissapointed or angry, unless it was mom"

"So he was an ass"

"pretty much" Sasuke said

They went around town, enjoying the sights (and some good illusion jutsus got them into a bar or two, and the alcohol served to loosen Jay's tongue) especially the female sights, and by the time noon rolled around Jay had a large collection of bruises and phone numbers, they were nearing home again when they seen a compound almost as large as their own

"Who's pad?' Jay asked

"That's the Hyuugas" Sasuke replied

"Well, who's the little princess at the front door?"

"Oh, that's Hanabi, she's second in line to the head of the clan"

"Well, is her mom married still, cause she is HOT" Jay said

Sasuke looked up at the woman behind Hanabi, "That's not her mom, that's her sister Hinata"

"Hmm, is she single?"

"Yes"

Inside Jay's head (YES YES YES YES)

"But last time I checked she had a huge crush on Naruto, kinda close to an obsession, fucking stalker chick"

(DAMMIT, FUCK, Oh wait, I still have a chance, Uzumaki charm, don't fail me now, Stephen, I'm gonna make you proud)

So Jay walks up to the Hyuugas and this is what followed

"Hi may Name is Jay Uchiha" looking at Hinata, "Damn I must of must of died bucause I'm looking at a angel"

"Wwwhy ttthank you Jay" said Hinata blushing

"Damn I wish the boys at my school were like that" said Hanabi

So for like ten mins Jay was pretty much trying to get Hinata to go on a date and it was working.

"So Hinata I know that we just met but would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" asked Jay

(The Hell if she will she likes Naruto too much she will say no) thought Hanabi

"YES YES YES I mean... uh... sure I would loooove to go out with you" said Hinata

"really" said Hinabi "HELL YEAH ,NARUTO IS MINE", and with that she dissapeared in a cloud of dust

"OOOOOOOOOKay I'll pick you up around sevenish." said Jay

As he is walking off he heared some one comeing up behind him

"Hello can I help young man" said the man

(O shit this must be her dad I don't do well with dads)

"No sir I just asked your beautiful daughter out on a date and with your permission I would like to pick her up around seven and show her a good time." Jay said

"Well since you are the first man besides Naruto that my daughter likes then yes you have my Permission" said Hiashi

At the Uchiha compound half an hour later, Sasuke walks in to the bathroom to find Jay in front of the mirror fastening the finishing touches on his outfit, a fishnet long sleeve shirt, a black button up t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his breast pocket and a black jacket with a dragon wrapping around it holding the Uchiha symbol in his mouth

"So where are you going." Sasuke asked

"Oh no where much just on a date with one Hinata Hyuuga." said Jay with a smugg look on his face

"WHAT!! there is no way that Hinata would go out with you!" said Sasuke

"Well she did I don't know why but she did she said that she would tell me why on our date." Jay said

"So where are you going to take her?" Sasuke asked

"Well Naruto told me about this Raman stand that he goes to all the time so I thought that we could go there."Jay said

Sasuke went up to Jay and smacked him in the head

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR ASSHOLE" Jay yelled

"Your in Idiot you don't take a Hyuuga to a Raman stand you take them to a nice restaurant." Sasuke said

"Well Mister Know it all where would you take them?"

Sasuke gave a smile, an evil little scheming smile, and then it was gone, replaced by a grin "Well, there is the Studded Kunai"

* * *

An Hour and a Half Later...

"Jay, this place is way too nice, y-y-you didn't have to do this for me" Hinata stuttered

"Come on Hinata, it's all right" Jay said with a smile, although he was crying inside (She hasn't even seen the bill yet, oooooh Sasuke, wait till I get home)

"UH J-j-jay"

"What is it Hinata?"

"A-a-a-are you sure you w-w-w-want to pay for it all?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it, I think my wallet has enough padding", Jay smiled, giving off false enthusiasm

"W-well O-okay" she said

"Hey Hinata, why did you really go out with me?" Jay asked

"Well, I-I-I like Naruto yeah, but so does Hanabi and half the girls in the year under us, um, I did want him, but I like you too, and I decided it was time to move on"

"SWEET!!" jay said, but in his head he was thinking ( Fuck, she's gonna dump me the first time Naruto asks, OH the fuck if he is, I'll shove the chidori up his ass)

They finished the meal and left,Jay refused to let her walk home by herself, so she accepted his company with a blush, and tried to walk a little ways behind him, Jay looked at this with annoyance, and just picked her up and carried her home, and wouldn't put her down even when she kicked and screamed, which she did once during the whole walk to her house, at the front gate of the compound, Hinata was put down and wished good night, she started walking in and turned around

"Oh, Jay" she said

"Wha..." he was cut off by her lips on his own

"Good night" she mumbled, her face cherry red

"A night I'll never forget" he said, staring into her pearl colored eyes, setting off something inside of her, making her blush deepen

(Duuuude, she fuking orgasmed, Stephen, I love you man) "Okay, I gotta go"

"H-h-hey, why are you leaving so quickly?" Hinata asked

"Well, I got to clean up the compound and tuck Sasuke the way big brothers do"

"OOh, that's sweet" she said giving him another kiss

"Just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"Please wear earmuffs tonight, I don't want you losing sleep"

"Okay"

Later that night she was almost ready for bed, a pair of pink earmuffs laying beside her bed when she heard the tearing of metal and an ominous sound

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH, WHAT THE FUCK"

"SASUKE, GET YOUR EMO ASS BACK HERE"

She put on the earmuffs thinking (I shoulda payed half)

**Hey guys, This is Uchihawannabe, I'm gonna write what I say in bold, so please, my beautiful fans review, and thank you**

_Dude, you're a fuckin pussy, You are an Uchiha...wannabe, act like one (Bigsho)_

**OKay, how about this, review, and I won't have to castrate you with a chidori**

_Much beter, you're still a dueche bag though_

**Fuck off**

Next chapter The Uzamaki training period, hell on earth


	4. Uzumaki Training Period:Hell on Earth

The Return of Lost Sons

The Uzamaki Training Period: Hell on Earth

_Written in entirety by Bigsho_

_As Uchihawannabe doesn't know what to write here_

I don't own Naruto, and neither does uchihawannabe

"Awwwww, man", Naruto said as they walked away from those heading back to the city, "You mean we aren't going home to train?"

"Actually, yes we are, and on the way I thought I'd teach you our family history" Stephen said as the jumped into the trees

"Man, history sucks" Naruto groaned

"Don't worry, I'll keep it short, or as short as I can make it, our family has been around for centuries" Stephen replied

"Awwwwwwwww" Naruto said "How long a walk do we have"

"Six hours, that's plenty of time though, I'll only get into the basics, as you don't really need much knowledge on anything but our bloodline" Stephen said

"We have a bloodline?!"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

Stephen smiled "It is called the 'Red Fury', and I believe you have used it several times" he said

"I don't think I have"

"Hmmm, you have"

"How do you know?" Naruto asked

"Because Jiraiya said you activate it subconciously when you tap into your Kyuubi power" Stephen replied

"I do!"

"Yep"

they stood in silence for a moment, Naruto trying to find the words to say when Stephen said

"Okay, it's time to stop fooling around, I'll start on the history now"

"Awwwwwwww"

"Alright, the Uzamaki's were a small clan during fuedal times, as freelance ninja or samuri, we still have an almost unbeatable style of swordfighting that few people know about, our great-great-great-grandfather was one that started the war that split the country into 5 nations, he was a general of our southern tribe, that's where we made our name, he had two sons, the oldest had a son himself, and go down another four generations and that was the new Kazekage's grandfather"

"We're related to Gaara!!"

"Apparently, now the youngest had a daughter and a younger son, the daughter was thrown into a clan, and her bloodline increased their own, giving their dojutsu the power to copy moves"

"You mean we are related to the Uchihas as well!!"

"Not enough for it to be legal, that was one hundred and seventy years ago, anyway, the younger son's grandson had a daughter, who then had three sons, the youngest having two sons, your father and mine, from there it's all recent history"

"And what was my mother"

"She was a ninja from the sand that your father met on a diplomatic mission, she accepted his proposal at the end of his visit a year later, being married on the day he became Hokage"

"Woah, sweet, history ain't so bad after all"

"Well, we're here" Stephen said with a sigh of relief, looking at an old manor on a huge property, some 1,000 acres, of forest and some flat area behind the house, they were standing on a hill veiwing the majestic sight

"Holy shit!!" Naruto said, gasping "You mean this is our house??"

"Yeah" Stephen said with a smile lighting his face, a face that seemed too old and too cold, in a way he looked like Itatchi, and in a way he was Itatchi, He frowned and said "I remember the first time I seen the place, I was three, and my father decided to move into it after my mother was kiiled in a raid from the cloud, we came over this hill and there it was, in all it's splendor, I couldn't believe my eyes, the sun was setting behind it, giving it an unearthly glow" his smile faded, then he turned to Naruto "We will be here for three months for your training, that is all I can spare, for you are needed on the front line, Jay may be strong, but he needs a steady hand to keep him on a path, I sense that you and his brother share the same bond, as brothers and friends, the sound will attack again, with their full force this time"

"How many are they, what are their numbers?" Naruto asked

"They number somewhere around 10,000" Stephen said

"Holy shit, we don't have enough ninja to fight that powerful an army!!"

"Which is exactly why I wished to train you away from distractions, I will make you a perfect shinobi, you will learn to kill without question or hesitation, even if it is your friends"

"But why?"

"Because you never know who might betray you"

"Including you"

"Yes" Stephen said, "Even me"

* * *

That night they sat in the ruined main hall, the large fireplace lit and smoking, as the chimmney was blocked, they decided against going upstairs to sleep, as they weren't sure the building was still sound, but they didn't need bedrooms, the training room was just on their left, and they weren't going to be leaving it much often for the next three months

"Hey, Stephen"

"What is it Naruto"

"I need to know something"

"What" said Stephen

"What is 'Red Fury'?" asked Naruto

"It is a form of rage that couples with a surge of chakra, which in your case is usually overshadowed by the Kyuubi's chakra, it also changes the pigment in the eyes, changing them to a light red, almost the color of raw meat, to allow the easy disruption of genjutsu"Stephen said

"Woah" Naruto said, "Hey, can you teach it to me without me having to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Of course, that was one of the things I was gonna teach you anyways, along with my own twchnique" Stephen replied

"Your own technique?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I call it the 'Wind Blade', it has a greater range than the Rasengan, with the same effect, well, mostly, It gives up a little power for more manueverability, that and you don't have to get as close to your enemy, basically, it's a Rasengan in the shape of a five foot long sword, well, length depends on the user, and you can make it any size you want it to be, it all depends on the amount of chakra you pump into it"

"Can you show me?"

"Sure" and with that, he held his hand out like he was going to produce a Rasengan, except his hand was curved a little differently, making the deppression in his hand longer, the wind started moving in an oval, then lengthened, until Stephen was standing there with a two foot blade made entirely of wind

"Woah, that's fucking sweet, so how do I do it?"

"Slow down, this will be the last thing I teach you, if you can survive the Uzamaki training regime, I have to fit fifteen years of training and discipline into three months, I can skip over quite a bit due to the training you recieved at the acadamy and from Kakashi and Jiraiya, so in all reality I have eleven years, still a little high, but i'm not cutting anything else out"

"E-el-eleven years, oh shit"

"Yes, tomarrow you will start before the sun rises, and you will finish at twilight, we will cover our family's taijutsu tommarrow, along with 'Red Fury', both the taijutsu that we use normally, and the one we use during fury, even though you have mastered it instinctively, you still need to note it's weaknesses, you still stay sane during fury, so it would be wise to pay attention tomorrow, on that note, we need to get to sleep, oh, you will also need to keep a journal, as you will not be allowed to speak thease three months"

"Why not, is it some sorta test?"

"No, I've been told you have a big mouth and obnoxious tendencies, this I intend to beat out of you"

"Bastard!"

"Not yet I'm not, just wait till tomorrow"

* * *

**Excerpts from Naruto's journal, ninety entries in all**

**Day 1**

Stephen began the basics of our taijutsu, and I'm still bleeding from it, he attacke with lightning quick punches and kicks, I couldn't see his body, and he looked bored, I think he was half-assing it, the show off, fucking bastard battered me to hell and back, I couldn't keep up with him, I did see how the style flowed, this is the taijutsu my father conformed to his own jutsu, it was quick enough to begin with, I think I can feel some broken bones, then he taught me how to unlock 'Red Fury', all I had to do was think about the thing that made me amngry the most, all it takes is the memory of Orochimaru's face, and the fury is activated, I can't help it, but during the spar that followed, he ripped off a huge chunk of my arm, and that explains my bleeding, it's time for sleep now, I never thought I would want it that much, but I do, today was hard, and this is the first day, it's just gonna get harder

**Day 7**

I just completed our fighting style, now I can actually land some hits on Stephen, but thanks to my healing, he goes to bed bleeding, tomorrow I start perfecting it, and wuthin a few days, I should get to start on swordfighting, we use double-bladed katanas, so I'm gonna be bleeding pretty bad till I can get fast enough to block him, and my body's changing, I've grown an inch in the past two days, and I've gotten faster, I'm still not as fast as Stephen, who could probably beat Guy in a race, well, maybe, I'm also getting stronger, a lot stronger, and somehow my chakra control is getting better, he's making me pump chakra into my limbs, saying it's gonna make me faster if I do it right, I keep fucking up, though each time is a little more effective, I'm not sure, I don't like this

**Day 11**

OUch, we started swordfighting and I hate it, I fucking hate it, he infuses the blade with chakra, then uses his fucking wind affinity to literally blow my ass away, I can't believe the skill he has with the blade, I think I'm gonna have to go to the nearest town and buy new clothes soon, I lost most of my shirts today, and he says he's not gonna stop cutting me until I can dodge him at full speed, I hate him, I fucking hate him, I'm gonna have to buy a new sleeping bag too, my orange one seems to have decided to turn red on me

**Day 19**

I can't think straight anymore, I've changed, I'm not me, I want to talk less and less, and I've lost the ability to speak to anyone, when I get back... If I get back, my life's gonna change once again, why can't my life be normal, I can't take out my anger anymore, when Stephen spars with me, he tells me to let loose, but I can't, IT's always nagging me, telling me to relinquish control, is this how Gaara felt, I don't want to, yet I do at the same time, I have once, and it felt great, the power, it's letting me control that power, I think I'm becoming infatuated with it, I think I'll use it tomorrow

**Day 20**

Bad Idea, I lost control, then he opened up some serious jutsus on my ass, eighty-three of my bones are broken or fractured, I almost spoke out when he lectured about letting TOO much loose, I swear he's trying to kill me slowly, and he's making me train tomorrow, he's being a little harsh, even though most of the bones will be healed by then, I can't hold much more

**Day 25**

Oh god, I completed swordfighting, at least I got the form down, he's taking it down to fifteen minute sessions now, the rest goes to learning new jutsu, yipee, I can't recognize myself, jutsu don't mean shit to me anymore

**Day 36**

I can't recognize myself in the mirror, I've now grown eight inches since I came here, not only that, my face has changed, I don't see me anymore, I think I'm losing my mind

**Day 43**

Ive perfected the sword, and each jutsu he has given me so far, he says he's going to teach me the art of poisons as soon as I know all the jutsu, this is hell, I haven't been able to feel my arms and legs for days, and the fox can't heal all of my wounds, I haven't quit bleeding for awhile now

**Day 55**

He gave me the day off, and I'm spendig it sleeping

**Day 62**

I know 328 jutsu, out of 344, I know the taijutsu that my father's jutsu was based off of, and Stephen says I'm almost ready to learn his jutsu, I really don't think I care anymore

**Day 78**

Nearing the end now, he taught me how to use it, and I admit, it's pretty good, he's now going over techniques to use with the Rasengan, so I'm not as open as I was when using it, all is going good

**Day 82**

I've done it, all the training is done, I get a seven day break, then we head home

**Day 90**

He gave me a sword today, it was hand forged, it was my father's

* * *

Two ninja walked into the Leaf village, one was a man in his early twenties, the other was a teen, they had gold hair and walked with more dignity than someone wearing their attire normally would, the older one was getting a lot of sneers from the people as he walked down the street, probably due to his headband, he was wearing a sound headband with a slash through it, signifying him as a rogue ninja, their clothes were shredded, torn to pieces, the older one had a huge black cloak covering him, the teen was wearig a brown trench coat, the clothes under them were so grey, with a strange insignia on them, a woman with pink hair was waving at him, with a bored looking emo guy standing beside her

"Naruto, Naruto, how are you!? Where have you been?" she said

"Hell" he replied, "Hell on Earth"


	5. Preperations

The Return of Lost Sons

Chapter 5

Preperations

_Okay, Bigsho here, shut up, you know you love me, this chapter is gonna be a little longer than normal, I mean, normal for me is about 2500 words, short, I know, but not too short, Uchihawannabe's chapters are about 1500 words, this chapter I'm shooting for 3000, exactly double what he's used to, all because I love ya, I'm sorry Uchihawannabe has been quiet, he's been in Florida for the past couple weeks, lucky bastard, but he's back now and next chapter he and I are gonna kick some ass up and down the motherfucker. Yeah boyee_

"Hell" Naruto said "Hell on Earth"

Sakura looked at him, he looked different. He was several inches taller, he now towered over her. He was broad chested, just like the man he was standing beside. He was carrying a sword, both of them. but it was Naruto's face that had changed the most, his skin had tanned, and he had a scar on his cheek, stretching from his earlobe to the corner of his mouth, it was a tiny scar, the cut that produced it mustn't have been very deep. but it was a contrast from the Naruto she new four months ago.

"You've changed." she said, looking up at him.

"The changes were needed." he said in a quiet voice that didn't seem like his own.

"Hey." Sasuke said, not moving.

"Hey." Naruto replied in the same emotioless voice.

Stephen was watching the greeting with a bored expression, until Jay ran up.

"Dude, you're back.. great timing" he stared at Naruto "Man, you changed him, his friends don't know him anymore"

"I put you through similar training"

"Don't tell me you used the journal"

"Yes"

"But...he didn't speak the whole time"

"The only time he spoke is when I sent him to the nearest town, other than that, he was silent, even when my blade cut him to the bone, all he did was wince"

"He has a stronger will than me then"

"He learned less than you, not only because we was taught in less time, but because he doesn't have the genious that you and sensei possessed, but yes, what do you expect, he's of the Uzumaki, the oldest clan in the five nations"

"But not the strongest"

"Your clan only produced one perfect ninja, and we haven't killed him yet, I had so many chances, Damn! I had a feeling, but I never acted on it"

"Madara would have killed you, you know this"

"Itachi would have wanted me to try"

"Right now he wants you dead"

At that moment Stephen looked up and seen her, a woman running to the group of ninja, yelling

"Sakura! Mom needs our help, she won't tell me why though, I just got the call and came to find you" the woman said as she ran up to who was clearly her younger sister

She had dark brown hair, and her eyes were a jade green, she was a lot more developed than her sister, and she seemed to be in her late teens early twenties. She had stunning features yes, but it was her voice that Stephen was entrapped by, light and ringing, soft, and it was at the moment she stopped running that their eyes met, she blushed, and in the back of his mind, he was actually pleased that she blushed because of him, and he decided to take the initiative

"Hello, I'm Stephen, Naruto's cousin, and you are?"

She blushed again "I'm Sakura's older sister, Suzuka"

"Suzuka..a beautiful name, are you a ninja as well?"

"Not really, I' run our family's bakery now, our mother decided she wanted to take up oil painting, our dad is a ninja though, and Sakura took after him"

Sakura glared at her sister "You know, lying about tha family business is insulting to grandpa and grandma, what would they say if they heard you call their place a 'bakery', " she turned to Stephen "She runs the bar here in town, I don't see why she's ashamed of it"

Suzuka whacked her sister in the back of the head "So now I should be proud that the people I'm around all night are a bunch of whistling drunks, remember, the plan is for you to take over when I leave, then we'll see how much you like it"

"Where are you moving to?" Stephen said, trying to keep the conversation going

"I'm moving out of the house, well, trying to, I can't find a place, once I do, I'm gone, then I'm leaving the village as soon as I get enough money, hopefully I'll be able to start my own inn and restaurant on a trade route, I'll be able to make money easily then, and I could actually see the sky" she said, spacing out

It sounds like a goal worthy of pursuing, and putting up with drunks all night takes toughness, you would have made an awesome konouichi"

She blushed again " I'm actually a genin, but when mom decided to paint I hung up my headband to work, I asked the Third to keep me on the roster incase anything came up and extra ninjas were needed, and my last mission was three months ago, I was in the battle with the sound, you were one of the guys that chased the sound off right?"

"Hey" Jay said indignantly "I was the other guy, can I get some appreciation here?"

Stephen silenced him with a sharp look "Yes, that was Jay and I"

"What rank are you?"

Stephen looked taken aback "Uh I'm not a Leaf ninja yet,so I'll probably have to start out as a genin, where I was trained, we don't use ranks"

"Really, where were you trained?"

Sakura jumped in"H-he's a rock nin sis, let's go and see what mom wants"

"I'm from the Sound" Stephen said looking at Sakura with a cold stare

"And you seen his old cloak didn't you, the one he was wearing during the battle?" Jay said, not realizing what was coming out of his mouth

Suzuka gasped "Akatsuki"

Stephen shot a glare at Jay as well, this had gotten a little shaky "Former Akatsuki"

Jay shrinked under Stephen's glance, then he remembered something "Hey Steve, that busty Hokage chick gave me something to give to you" ignoring both the glares from Sakura, Naruto and Stephen he reached into his pack and pulled out a headband. He shoved it in Stephen's hands and said "Congrats, you and me are now Leaf genin"

Stephen took the headband, he pulled off his old headband and tied it to a shoulder strap on his coat, he then tied the Leaf headband on his forehead "I have urgent business to attend to, Jay, meet me at the Hokage Tower in a couple hours, Naruto, you stay here, I'll try to see what I can do for your 'problem', I'll be back" and he walked away

Jay looked at Naruto questioningly "Problem?"

Naruto sighed "I wish to riestablish the Uzumaki clan, my father and uncle were the last recorded, so the family died when my uncle betrayed the village, son or no son, my 'problem' is that the council will not deem me worthy of that name, the name my father faked to be allowed as a leaf Shinobi"

Sakura looked at him "Faked?"

Naruto sat down, uncomfortable, he took a deep breath "In the history of the Uzumaki's, how many ninja do you think were loyal to Konohagakure?"

The others shrugged

"Two" he said " My father joined the ranks under a false name, his first mentor's last name, a man named Namikaze, when Orochimaru defected from Konoha, the Uzumaki's followed him, my uncle being the only spy for the Third"

"So that's why they won't give you that title" Jay said "Your whole family turned against this village, so for one, it would tarnish their name to rienstate a traitorious clan, and two, your father was not registered under that name, he went under a false name, so they couldn't prove you were related"

Naruto smiled "Exactly"

Suzuka looked in the direction Stephen walked off "He's so cold"

"It's how he was raised" Jay said, looking exactly like an older version of Sasuke

"What do you mean?" she asked

"When he was twelve, his father gave him to Orochimaru as a gift, you could say, he became Orochimaru's sevant, and through him, he met the Akatsuki, but the only one he personally met was Itachi Uchiha, they met soon after Itachi killed his clan, Itachi is a year older than Stephen, and he was Stephen's Idol, when Orochimaru left the Akatsuki, Stephen stayed on as one of Itachi's servants, and soon became his right hand man, along with his only friend in the Akatsuki" he paused "my brother taught Stephen many things, and Itachi viewed Stephen as a brother, even more so than Sasuke, he didn't know of me until a few months ago, of course, Stephen has taught me everything I know, but know this, Stephen found something out while he worked alongside Itachi, and Itachi went to lengths to try and kill Stephen when we escaped, something to do with Madara Uchiha, he believes that the bastard is still alive"

Everyone was silent

Jay smiled "Now I gotta go, see ya later" and he vanished in a swirl of leaves

Suzuka looked at her sister "Hey, we have to help mom!"

Sakura gasped "Oh, right, let's go"

Naruto and Sasuke were left standing alone

Sasuke smiled "See ya later...loser"

Naruto frowned "idiot"

"Hn"

* * *

Jay appeared in a swirl of leaves, Stephen moved over a little to accomodate the new person in an already cramped room

Tsunade sat at her desk, facing the jounin instructors and the two spies, she looked calm, but she was nervous, this was getting way out of hand, and the loudmouth Uchiha wasn't going to make anything better

"Wew are here to discuss the upcoming chunin exams" she started "I already have Kakashi's team up for a retry, that's the only team that hasn't passed the exam from that year, I also have fifteen other Konoha teams competing" she looked at the two genin in the room "are you competing?"

Stephen nodded

"But, we need a three man squad, there are only two of us" Jay said to him

Stephen's eyes narrowed "I'll find us a third"

Tsunade smiled, "Excellent, well then you'll be the first year to test our new exam, I find it a rather enjoyable venture"

What do you mean?" one of the newer instructors asked her

She gave an evil grin "This year, I've been allowed to create a new test, one a lot more grueling and dangerous, to weed out the weak ones that happen to get lucky by being placed on a powerful team"

Stephen spoke up "Um, Lady Hokage, if I am not mistaken, weren't you that way?"

Tsunade threw him a death glare "Shuddup, anyway, this year, we'll be using training ground 401, It's the largest training field we have, and it's full of fun obsticles, along with all different kinds of terrain, Two thousand five hundred square kilometers makes it large enough to place over a thousand people inside, of course, we won't have that many genin" her smile was vicious

Another instructor stepped up "But why the change in location, for as long as we remember, the chunin exam has always taken place in the Forest of Death, why change it now?"

Tsunade stared at the man "We need stronger ninja, this is an exam only for the Leaf village, no other village may participate, well, maybe Sand would like to join us, I wouldn't have any problems with that"

Stephen coughed, then said "What is the mission, what do we genin have to do?"

Tsunade smiled even more evily than before "You have too survive thirty days on the field, in an everything goes battle, those still inside the field at the end of the time, become chunin, you are all given orders to kill, you may create alliances with other teams, but remember, everyone is an enemy"

"This is insane, you can't expect those genin to survive that!" Jay said "There's just no way they have the strength to take a life, very few of this village's genin have even seen death, let alone be the instrument of it!"

"Calm down Jay, you must keep your cool, this is unexpected, although I don't have any doubts about myself or Jay, the only other team I can think of to be able to survive this is Kakashi's, and simply because, over the last three months, I have turned Naruto into a killing machine, are you sure Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade grinned "Very, it is the easiest way, the chunin exam takes place two weeks from now, I suggest you prepare"

Stephen smiled "And I suggest you have at least fifty graves and coffins ready for me to fill"

Tsunade grew serious "Refrain from killing, it is allowed, but I will have Anbu placed everywhere, and I don't want any of them missing either, they are to keep the casualties to a minimum, and provide a way to get the dead, injured and failures out of the field"

Stephen sighed "You try your hardest to ruin the fun, and I was starting to like the idea"

Tsunade smiled "I had to find a way to get you to quit radiating bloodlust in my office, it's choking my instructors, now go"

She was suddenly alone in her office

* * *

Stephen walked slowly down the street. He had never seen such a deserted nieghborhood, but then again, this was the Uchiha District. He sighed as he neared the main building, Jay wasn't enjoying this bit of information. But then, he wasn't either, to him, the squad thing was all wrong, you only need one person by you, the whole balance bullshit didn't matter. Three people were too many, two on the other hand, that was just right, a large enough force if need be. All the evidence needed was Jay and himself, using one jutsu, they had driven back the entire Sound village, a third would drag them down.

Jay turned to Stephen with a frown "How the hell will we find a third?"

Stephen sighed "Jay, meet me tomorrow outside the city, four kilometers north, we will continue your training, I'll also bring our third so that they can train with us long enough to make us an effective unit."

Jay growled "I've trained enough, my jutsu's almost ready to..."

"Yeah, almost" Stephen cut him off "Not only is it not ready, but you still need work on fighting without your Sharingan, Sasuke does too, you Uchiha rely too much on your eyes, a habit I've been trying to break you of since I learned of your parentage. Look at what is happening to my sensei, he is almost blind, that is what happens when you use those eyes."

"I am not going to be like Itachi, he killed my clan."

"He is your clan."

"Why are you defending him, he wants to capture your cousin."

"He is simply folowing orders, he is a ninja, it is what we do."

Jay took a swing at Stephen, his eyes widened as Stephen took the hit, and then he found himself on the ground.

Stephen sighed "Remember, I am from the sound, I used the sound of the impact reverberating through your arm to launch a direct attack on your brain, your Sharingan wouldn't have helped you there, in fact, I'm almost certain that if you had your eyes activated and if you were putting any real force behind it, my attak would have severed the nerves in your eyes, and you would have gone blind, this is why you need to train without Sharingan, see you tomorrow."

Jay stood up "sure, fine, I'll be there"

Jay watched as Stephen walked away, waving a hand, but never turning to face him again, Jay sighed, he knew what was going through his friend's mind, Stephen was dissapionted in him. He tallied it up, he had been doing that a lot lately.

Stephen tried not to show it, he was dissapionted in Jay, he had let himself be hit to teach Jay a lesson, and it hadn't went through. "Damn Uchiha pride." Stephen growled as he headed to the bar reserved for shinobi.

* * *

Suzuka was working hard tonight. All of the Jounin instructors were here and ordering way more than they usually do. She kept rushing to refill cups of beer, or get another bottle of Sake, she had just given a group of them another bottle and went to the bar to rest. She flung herself behind the bar and leaned on the bar to ease the stress on her feet.

"I think it would be a good investment to get some hired help." a voice said unexpectedly, causing her to jump and nearly knock over the owner of the voice. "Jumpy tonight" Stephen said with a smile.

"Well you scared the living shit out of me!" she gasped.

I"ve got a deal for you." Stephen said seriously, leaning over the bar. "If you were to make chunin, you could easily save up the money for your own hotel, the chunin exams are coming up, and I need a third member in my team or Jay and I don't get to fight, will you fill the spot, you'll be on our team for as long as you want after, quite a deal."

"I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"who'll run the bar?"

"The bar is closed during the chunin exams"

"How did you know that?"

"I ask around" Stephen smiled, "I have you backed into a corner now don't I? Come on Suzuka, I know you want this, it's the best way to set up your inn, come on, I promise nothing will happen if you stay by me and Jay."

Suzuka glared at him "Does that mean you think I'm scared of getting hurt?" she asked coldly, Stephen knew he was walking on thin ice.

"That's the only reason you would be refusing the offer." he replied

"Fine, I accept."

"Meet me four kilometers north of the city tomorrow."

* * *

_there, I'm done people, and I mean I'm finished, if uchihawannabe wants to continue the story from here he can, but I'm completely done, I wrote most everything on this chapter anyway, so I can say I gave you guys something when I left. Bigsho's tapped out on this story, I'm done, enjoy, review, and all that, I'm sorry to those that liked this story and haven't got to read on it in a while, but I've been busy with Five Star Seals: Breaking the Chain That is Love, this is me signing out for the last time, good-bye._


End file.
